


Not tonight

by La_petite_mort



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_petite_mort/pseuds/La_petite_mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not tonight

Cat looked into Kara's eyes and Kara thought she could see into her very soul. She could see everything she was thinking, everything she was feeling. Cat smiled and gently took Kara's hand, rubbing with her thumb. They both looked down at their hands and Kara thought she might die from the warmth that radiated through her, caused by Cat's touch. When the girls looked up, Cat saw the vulnerable want in Kara's eyes and Kara saw the hungry need in Cat's. Kara placed her hand on Cat's cheek and leaned forward, placing her lips on Cat's, electricity rushing through her body, then replaced with fire as Cat kissed her back, with more enthusiasm than Kara thought possible. She couldn’t help but smile and they broke the kiss, both grinning from ear to ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” Cat tells her excitedly, causing Kara's smile to widen, then disappear as she lunged forward, kissing Cat with such passion and force, they fall. 

Now lying on the ground, fully making out, Cat's arms wrapped around Kara's waist and Kara's hands on either side of Cat's face, Cat's hands travel upward, underneath Kara's shirt, lifting it slowly as they work their mouths together, Kara shivers, breaks the kiss to remove her shirt and then slides Cat's shirt off as well. Kara slides her hands up Cat's body, starting at the base of her stomach, then up, slowly, to her bra, sliding them around to her back, unhooking the bra and removing it completely from Cat's body. Kara gently takes Cat's breasts in her hands and begins massaging them, delighted at the look of pleasure on Cat's face. She leans down and takes a breast into her mouth, gently licking and sucking, giving a gentle nip here and there. Cat's quiet noises of pleasure soon become moans as Kara moves her hand down Cat's body and slips it beneath her waistband. Before touching her, she stops to look at her, to make sure she wants it, That she’s ready. She looks and sees the want in her eyes, the begging. Cat nods her head and Kara kisses her, moves her hand down and feels the wetness. The wetness that  _ she _ caused and smiles against Cat's lips before pressing down onto her clit, inciting a moan from Cat that strengthens the ache between her own legs. She rubs her clit in circular motion, tracing imaginary letters and soon inserts a finger into Cat. She lets out a high pitched sound and pulls Kara to her, kissing her hard. Kara inserts another finger and works out a rhythm, curling her fingers as she works, moving with Cat's hips, which rise every once in awhile, grinding down onto her palm. Soon enough, Cat's breathing becomes labored and her movements become erratic as her whole body shakes with orgasmic pleasure before she stills, and lets out a moan that sounds like Kara's name. 

Kara waits for her to come down from her high before kissing her gently on the mouth and removing her hand, which glistens wet. She places her hand on Cat's waist and Cat smiles at her, kissing her again. 

“Wow” Cat says, exhausted

“Yeah” Kara replies.

“Do you want me to…?” Cat asks

Kara shakes her head, “No, not tonight. You don’t have to.

Cat smiles and kisses her again before resting her head on Kara's chest, and slowly, they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I fuckin wrote Supergirl fanfiction lmao thanks for reading


End file.
